


Get To You

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Askbox fill, Drabble, Mentions of past abuse, eggsy undercover, squint for the hartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi, could you do a Hartwin, please? Eggsy gets kidnapped, Merlin refuses to help so Harry goes to rescue him (but what Harry doesn't know is that Eggsy was meant to get kidnapped to get information from his kidnappers, and Harry almost ruins everything Eggsy and Merlin have worked for for the last however many months)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get To You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here on my Tumblr for nivalvixen](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/113949173302/hi-could-you-do-a-hartwin-please-eggsy-gets)

Harry breaks the neck of the guard nearest to him with disgusting ease. Stabbing the other in the neck with what was a broken off plastic fork, he catches them before their bodies could hit the ground, pulling them into the darkness of the control room. Nothing he can do about the blood.

“I’ll be taking these, thank you.” Harry slides the guard’s keycard out of his pocket.

Moving in the shadow, he catches three more guards unawares before he reaches the door at the end of the hall.

“What the…!” He hears exclaimed when he kicks down the door, throwing knives at his targets, burying them in their heads. 

Eggsy is bound, slumped on a chair. The injuries on his body aren’t severe, but Harry will only rest properly when he has the medical team check him through.

“Hello Eggsy. I’m here to take you home.” He says, untying Eggsy.

Eggsy tilts his head up, glaring at him through the blood and swollen eye. “The fuck Harry… I thought Merlin told you to sod off about this case?”

That takes him aback, stilling him in the middle of him working on the restraints at Eggsy’s ankles. 

“Eggsy,” He says in the most even voice he can manage, “You were captured. Merlin refused to help. What else was I supposed to do?” He heaves Eggsy off the chair, noting the sharp intake of breath as he does.

“I’m supposed to be captured, Harry. ‘Sides, this is nothing Dean ain’t ever done to me before.” He says, snatching the gun from Harry’s hip to shoot at the guard coming by the corner. “Fuck, Harry I could’ve handled it!”

“Well, my apologies.” Harry answers, short and biting.

Eggsy looks around, nudging them down another hallway and into a non-descript and unimportant room. Flicking on the switches by the door, he untangles himself from Harry, going to a monitor nearby.

“It isn’t that I don’t appreciate the rescue, guv. It’s that Merlin and I have worked for months to crack this syndicate.” Pausing in his typing, Eggsy turns to Harry. “Thanks for coming for me, but you need to start believing that you did a good job in teaching me, Harry.”

Harry takes a moment to take Eggsy in. “I believe it was due to Merlin’s influence more than mine.”

“But still.” Eggsy grins, the movement pulling at the cut above his eye painfully. They hear the footfalls at the same time. “Buy me three more minutes?”

Harry smirks, reaching into his pocket for the lighter. “That I can do.”


End file.
